harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Erica's "marriage" is revealed
Erica's world is exposed when Caitlyn does as she vowed and reveals Erica's marriage to the entire family! Scene One Mass. General Hospital. Rose is dressed in civilian clothes as she is preparing to go home after her c-section and her unborn child's death. ROSE: I have to admit, I am still scared to return home. MARK: You've nothing to worry about, my darling. You are going to be fine, not to mention you will be spoiled. ROSE (grinning, her good humor is restored): Aren't I that already? MARK: Point taken, honey. (Enter Wendy and Michael) WENDY: You look wonderful, Rose. ROSE: Thanks, Wendy. MICHAEL: Well, my precious, are you ready to go home? ROSE: As ready as I will ever be, I suppose. I am more worried about Erica showing her face. WENDY: She won't. Don't you worry about that. MICHAEL: We also have a surprise for you. ROSE: What? WENDY: Roger showed up at the barbecue last night. ROSE: I knew he lived here in Boston, but I didn't know. (Enter Roger) ROGER: Surprise! (Rose is hugged gently by Roger.) Scene Two The Atkinson Home. It is still late morning, while Rose is being released from the hospital, Patricia is talking with Cliff, one of Michael's friends. PATRICIA: All I know is that Erica has become increasingly disruptive. CLIFF: I could kind of tell that, Ms. Wheeler. PATRICIA: Call me Patricia. CLIFF: Liane told me that she tried to use Stephanie. PATRICIA: Erica would use anyone and anything if it achieved her ends. CLIFF: Sounds like Erica is a loose cannon. PATRICIA: Very much so. Especially her obsession with Maggie. CLIFF: Maggie? PATRICIA: Hannah's daughter. I don't know why she is intent on that child. CLIFF: Me neither. What can I do to help? PATRICIA: Did you ever know a Nigel Percival-Bennett? CLIFF: Who HASN'T known that fool? PATRICIA: Did he ever work for Atkinson Industries? CLIFF: Yes, he did, before he went back to England. PATRICIA: Very interesting. Do you have his work history? CLIFF: I can get those for you. PATRICIA: Thank you. CLIFF: Also, I'm with you with this fight with Erica. If you need our help, don't hesitate to ask, the Atkinson money is at your disposal. PATRICIA: Thank you. (Patricia leaves the Atkinson mansion) Scene Three The Beanpot. Astrid and Amy are sitting at one of the tables, as Adam and Aaron are busy making the food for today's business day. ASTRID: So, you know Adam and Aaron? AMY: Yes, they have been friends of mine for some time. ASTRID: I never asked, because I wasn't sure if I could ask you, but what brings you here to Brockton? AMY: My family knows the Harpers, and I was needing a new change. ASTRID: That's right! You are close friends with my family. Your last name is Smythe, right? AMY: Yes, and my family is big in Smythewood, Pennsylvania, just like your family is big news here in this part of Brockton. ASTRID: I thought you were married. AMY: Was. Eric, my ex-husband, left me. ASTRID: I am sorry. AMY: It was hard. I had a miscarriage; and after that, Eric never looked at me again. Then I found out that he was sleeping with someone. ASTRID: Who? AMY: Erica Harper. ASTRID: Oh my God, my own COUSIN! What levels that woman stoops to! AMY: Yeah, so I divorced him. ASTRID: No wonder you needed a place to stay. Well, you have one with me. AMY: Thank you, Astrid. ASTRID: I also have a room at the mansion. I talked with Michael, and he has one set up for you, if you want one. AMY: I would appreciate that very much, thank you. (Adam and Aaron bring out their friends some soup.) Scene Four Brockton Council Chambers. Luke Erickson is talking with the head of the council. LUKE: So you don't foresee any troubles with the Harpers Falls area becoming a borough? COUNCIL HEAD: None that I can see, Luke. LUKE: That will be excellent. I think the Harpers will be pleased with that. COUNCIL HEAD: I also have something to tell you. Since you have served that area so well as a councilman, would you be interested in being their first borough president? LUKE: I would like that VERY much! COUNCIL HEAD: Then that is what we will do. LUKE: When is the vote? COUNCIL HEAD: Tonight. (Luke is walking on air) Scene Five Erica's Apartment. ERICA: You would expose my marriage to the family? CAITLYN: Yes, I would. You have to be stopped, Erica, and you've gotten by with way too much over the years! ERICA: Who the hell do you think you are?! This is NOT an issue of your's! CAITLYN: Oh, yes it is, 'cousin, dear'! I get so sick and tired of your blathering about who is pure blooded enough to be a Harper! I am STILL pissed off at the way you denigrated Dylan! ERICA: Dylan is a Whitehead! He is NO Harper, at least in my mind! CAITLYN: That is a damned lie, and you know it! ERICA: Michael is a Harper, and Dylan is a Whitehead! CAITLYN: Michael is his FATHER, damn you! Remember my warning, Erica! ERICA (snobbishly): Or what?! CAITLYN: I will ruin you! And you know I don't make idle threats! (Caitlyn walks out of the door and slams it. Erica is furious!) (Voice of James Wlcek: "Harpers Falls: A New Beginning, will continue in a moment, here on ONtv.") Scene Six The Silver Kettle. A restaurant located near the Harper Mansion, and Harper Academy campus. Roger Lambert, Caitlyn's older brother, and one of Patricia's two sons is on the phone. Roger is the more local of the two, the other son, Kip, lives in Palm Beach, Florida, where the family had always lived. He was waiting for someone. WAITRESS: What can I get you? ROGER: A cup of coffee. WAITRESS: Right away. ROGER: Thank you. (Enter Patricia) PATRICIA: Sorry I was so late, son. I was talking with Cliff Atkinson. ROGER: I know of him. How is he? PATRICIA: He is fine. Roger, what are we going to do? ROGER: About what? PATRICIA: About Erica. She needs to be stopped. ROGER: Isn't Caitlyn taking care of it? PATRICIA: Yes, Caitlyn has SOMETHING over her, but what, I don't know. ROGER: Well, Caitie just called me, and she wants us all to meet her at the mansion. PATRICIA: Good, now we will find out what is going on. ROGER: Waitress, my other party is here now. Do you have any menus? WAITRESS: Right here, Mr. Lambert. I am sorry I didn't know who you were. ROGER (good naturedly): It's fine. (Patricia and Roger order a lovely lunch) Scene Seven Federal Prosecutor's office in Boston. Anyssa and Bryan had just returned to their former offices. BRYAN: Still no word from Susie? ANYSSA: I hear from her all the time, if that is what you are wondering. BRYAN (gently): That wasn't what I mean, honey. ANYSSA: I am sorry, I am just a mite bit upset about what she has been dealing with all the time we were in Smythewood. BRYAN: I know she's your best friend, but I guess I don't understand one thing. When you say she is closer to you than your sister, what do you mean by that? ANYSSA: I never told you, did I? I mean the family knew, but I never said anything to you about it. Susie and I are kind of like sisters in a way. You know her parents and my parents were best friends, right? BRYAN: Right. ANYSSA: After my parents death in a car accident, Sam Lucas came to town to help me take care of things. I wasn't too old, I was just five at that time. And I didn't see a lot of Aunt Vel, because she was here in Massachusetts. After he and Lahoma took care of my dad and mom's estates, they gave me a home with them in Oklahoma City for a while and I went to school with Susie. It wasn't until I was about thirteen that they sent me first to Plaisance Academy in Chicago and then to Harper Academy. I then went to college back in Chicago, where I reconnected with Susie, and of course, there, I met you and Patrick. We really buddy-buddied it all the time, the four of us. Then we all went our separate ways. I ended up being adopted some time back while I was still at Harper Academy by the woman who is my mom, Michelle Harper, and then you know the rest. BRYAN: No wonder you worry a lot about Susie. ANYSSA: Yep. She is as much my sister as Sheila is. BRYAN: Cheer up, darling. Maybe we'll know something when she calls. ANYSSA: Or we can look up the Somerset Register. BRYAN: That too. (Anyssa and Bryan continue to put their office back together. Scene Eight The Harper Mansion. Michael and Wendy have brought back Rosemary to her home. VELDA: Welcome back, Rose. I am so sorry to have heard about your baby. ROSE: Thank you, Velda. MICHAEL: I am going to get your bags taken up to your room. (Michael has the butler take Rose's belongings to her room) WENDY: You try to get some rest, ok? I will check with the cook to see when dinner will be ready. ROSE: Thanks, Wendy. VELDA: You want some tea, dear? ROSE: I really did miss your tea. VELDA: I will prepare some, and I will bring it and myself to your room in a while. MARK: Come on, darling, I will get you upstairs. (Rose is helped to her room) VELDA: Poor dear. I hope she will be all right. (Enter Caitlyn) CAITLYN: I saw Rose coming back in. Is she all right? VELDA: I think she will be. What's wrong, dear? CAITLYN: Can we get the family assembled? VELDA: I can certainly do that. CAITLYN: Thank you. (Velda calls the family) Scene Nine Harpers Falls Borough Hall. Luke is looking over his new office, with his friend, the head of the Brockton city council. LUKE: I can't believe the vote was in favor with making Harpers Falls a borough. COUNCIL HEAD: The vote was overwhelmingly unanimous. LUKE: I will do a great job, I won't let you down. COUNCIL HEAD: I know you won't. You know this community, and you know these people. LUKE: I am sure of that. COUNCIL HEAD: I will let you take care of things. LUKE: Thanks again. COUNCIL HEAD: No problem. (Luke sits in his new seat as the Borough president of Harpers Falls) Scene Ten Harper Mansion, a couple of hours later. DYLAN: I hope this is a quick meeting. ALEX: Yes. MICHELLE: I don't get why we're here. ANYSSA: We will find out soon enough. HANNAH: I had to get Maggie dressed quickly. ALEX: What about Rose? DYLAN: She's asleep. Aunt Patricia said that she didn't have to come to the meeting, since she just got out of the hospital. (Enter Caitlyn) CAITLYN: I am so sorry that I had to call this on such short notice. But this is something serious. ROGER: What is it, Caitie? CAITLYN: Erica. ALEX: Now what? CAITLYN: She has been lying to everyone here all along. MICHAEL: What are you saying, Caitlin? CAITLYN: What I have to say will shock you all, surely. But I found out something about Erica, and I thnk you all will want to know. VELDA: What is it, dear? CAITLYN: You know how Erica has always been shouting about Nigel Bennett deserving to be part of this family? MICHAEL: But he never was. CAITLYN: That was the lie. It's because Erica was MARRIED to him. (The family is shocked) (Voice of Pauley Perrette: "On the next Harpers Falls: A New Beginning...") PATRICIA (to Caitlin): She was MARRIED to that man? HANNAH (to Sheila): No wonder she was trying to get Maggie from me. ROGER (to Allen): She has been manipulating my relationship too! Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes